1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module used in an image display portion and an electronic device provided with the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display portion of an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a liquid crystal display module which forms an image using a liquid crystal panel is used. In addition, a display module using an organic electroluminescence panel instead of the liquid crystal panel has also been put in a practical use.
A display module is formed by connecting a display panel including a liquid crystal or an organic EL element and a circuit substrate on which a driver IC or a power supply IC is mounted with a flexible wiring board. In the flexible wiring board, a wiring pattern is formed over a resin film, and a driver IC may also be directly mounted thereon.
An electronic device such as a cellular phone has become higher functional, and an electronic device provided with a main screen and a sub-screen on both sides of a folding type chassis and further provided with a digital still camera or a video camera is mainly used (see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No: 2004-260433).
In accordance with higher function and higher added value in an electronic device such as a cellular phone, the number of components to be stored in a chassis is increased, and a proportion of a printed board on which various IC chips or CCD cameras are mounted cannot be ignored. On the contrary, downsizing, a thin shape, and lightweight of an electronic device such as a cellular phone are required, and an antinomy relation to the higher added value is formed.